Sakura, No llores
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Ya era tiempo de ser una chica grande. Amaba a ese hombre, no importaba lo que pasará, no importaba que al comienzo fuera tratada como una perra, Sasuke la había aprendido a amar & eso era lo importante, pero era tiempo de volver. Ya no era tiempo de llorar. SasuSaku/ One-Shoots.


_Hola, bueno para que vean que no desaparezco les traje este One-Shoots que escribí hace un tiempo. Ojalá les guste. _

_La canción es de Fergie, ojalá la escuchen mientras leen ^^ ( Big Girls Don't Cry ). Disfruten_

* * *

Hacía casi un año convivía con Sasuke & su equipo. Sakura había sido secuestrada por él. Nunca comprendió bien su motivo. Al principio la retuvo como si de una perra se tratase, sin cuidado alguno, solo para cogerla, la rabia invadía a la ojijade, pero nadie podía hacer nada, estaba encadenada a él.

Pero con los meses el Uchiha le había liberado y había comenzado a tratarla como una mujer, y no cualquiera, _su _mujer. La pelirrosa nunca logro a comprender como había sucedido tal. ¿Acaso no era ese su sueño? Claro que sí, más algo dentro de sí sabía que no era lo correcto. Sakura sabía que Konoha buscaba a Sasuke por todos sus cargos, y sabía que la buscaban a ella, tratando de rescatarla, sabía que su hermano, Naruto la buscaba desesperado.

& Ahora sin saber como, estaba con el Uchiha, tal vez no eran nada, o tal vez lo eran todo, ya eran casi siete meses desde ese día, pero su corazón no paraba de gritarle que nada de eso era lo correcto.

Era un día como cualquier otro en uno de los escondites del Uchiha, Taka entrenaba a las afuera del lugar, mientras Sakura les miraba por el ventanal sosteniendo un gran vaso de agua.

Algo estaba mal. Su corazón desde hace día le rogaba ser escuchado.

_._

_._

_El olor de tu piel permanece en mí ahora_

_Tú estas probablemente en el vuelo a tu ciudad natal_

_._

_._

La ojijade miraba el entrenamiento perdida. Un año. Un año desde aquel día. Se sentía perdida, no sabía que hacer, que decir, que sentir. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, como nunca amaría a nadie, más algo no le permitía avanzar.

No…-susurro mirándole con tristeza.

La ojijade sabía bien que debía volver con su hogar, con Konoha, su estancia era allí, con su gente, con su familia, era libre, Sasuke se lo había dicho hace mucho, si deseaba marcharse podía hacerlo. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

No lo sabía. Estaba perdida, pero sabía claramente su respuesta.

Dejo el vaso en una de las mesas de la cocina, subió las escaleras lentamente y entro a su cuarto, cuarto que muchas veces, a no decir todas compartió con ese hombre. Con Sasuke. Su aroma aun estaba en su cuarto, impregnado y grabado en ella.

Abrió su closet y encontró ropa, mucha ropa, toda con el clan Uchiha grabada en ella. Una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

_._

_._

_Necesito algún abrigo para _

_Mi protección, bebe _

_._

_._

Tomo toda y la metió en una de sus mochilas, abrió una cajonera y encontró todo lo perteneciente a Konoha, partiendo por su banda, con mucha resistencia y pena en sus orbes la guardo en su mochila. Tal vez no sería lo mejor, pero era tiempo de volver.

Cuando todo estuvo guardado dejo su bolso a un lado de la cama, tomo un dije que estaba encima de la mesita a un lado del closet, lo observo varios segundos y con una sonrisa lo coloco en una cadena, era el símbolo del clan Uchiha, era de Sasuke, quien lo había dejado por la mañana ahí.

_._

_._

_Para estar conmigo misma, centrada, con claridad_

_Paz, serenidad_

_._

_._

Con cuidado lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y bajo con el resto, al llegar observo a Karin quien la miraba fijamente, Sakura sonrío y recordó como al comienzo chocaban, pero al paso del tiempo se convirtió en una confidente y amiga. La pelirrosa sabía que Karin la conocía mucho más de lo que quisiera

¿Sucede algo pelos de chicle? – pregunto

Nada- susurro la pelirrosa- ¿Sasuke donde esta?

Afuera- dijo Suigetsu mirándole desde la entrada

Sakura sonrío y camino hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar al peliceleste- esta tarde cocinare yo

El peliceleste sonrío- ¿Verdad?- la chica asintió- me haces feliz Sakura-Chan- dijo abrazándole- me iré a duchar

La Haruno río ante la actitud del cara de pez. Karin se le acerco y le miro- ¿Te irás verdad?- susurro, Sakura miro a Juugo quien leía tranquilamente, miro a la pelirroja y sin decir nada salió por la puerta.

La respuesta era obvia.

_._

_._

_Espero que sepas, espero que sepas_

_Que esto no tiene que ver contigo_

_._

_._

Al salir pudo observar al Uchiha mirando al cielo, sin decir nada le abrazo por la espalda. El chico tomo sus manos.

Sasuke-kun-susurro ella en su oído mientras soltaba sus manos del agarre, el chico miro de reojo a la ojijade y esta con cuidado saco el collar de su bolsillo y se lo coloco al moreno- no te lo saques jamás- dijo con ternura

El muchacho observo lo colocado por la muchacha y sonrío de medio lado. No sabía como, pero amaba a esa molesta pelirrosa de ojos jades, siempre había comprendido sus actitudes, sus tiempos.

Sasuke se giro y le miro a los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

La chica abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa, le conocía tan bien- nada- susurro- Te amo Sasuke-Kun, lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo mirando los orbes del muchacho.

El moreno le tomo de la cintura y la apego a él dejando su cabeza pegada al cuello de la pelirrosa- por supuesto, molesta.

_._

_._

_Es personal, yo & mi otro yo _

_Tenemos algunas que aclarar_

_._

_._

Luego de eso beso sus labios de manera lenta, disfrutando cada rincón de la boca de la muchacha, cuando el beso termino él le miro- ¿Te marchas?

Sakura bajo la cabeza. Su lugar no era con él y ambos lo sabían.

Hn- dijo el Uchiha soltándole y entrando al refugio.

La ojijade miro como se marchaba. Con dolor en su alma se sentó en el suelo mirando el cielo, ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?, Sasuke lo sabía. Él sabía que debía marcharse, que ya era tiempo de hacerlo.

_._

_._

_& Te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña a su manta _

_Pero tengo que seguir con mi vida. _

_._

_._

Lo amaba, aún no podía olvidar como fue la primera y única vez que él le había dicho te amo. Ella sabía que Sasuke Uchiha, el gran Uchiha le amaba, pero no era tiempo, ya no era su momento, la instancia de estar juntos, muchas veces la vida nos hace tomar decisiones difíciles y ella ya había optado.

_._

_._

_Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora_

_Y las chicas grandes no lloran._

_No lloran_

_No lloran_

_No lloran_

_._

_._

Sakura observo a su alrededor. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con esto? ¿Cuántas?, pero no podía quedarse, ella era libre y su corazón no dictaba quedarse, aunque amará a ese hombre como a ningún otro.

¿te marcharás, verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja sentándose a su lado- por eso Sasuke entro molesto

Es tiempo de hacerlo- susurro la pelirrosa

¿No lo amas?- pregunto nuevamente

Más que a mi vida- dijo la ojijade limpiando sus lagrimas

Entonces, ¿Por qué Sakura?- dijo la muchacha sin entender

_._

_._

_Debo dejar los pasos de bebe, ya estoy grande_

_Las cosas de hadas no siempre tienen un final_

_Feliz _

_._

_._

Karin- dijo mirando a la nada- hay cosas que uno debe hacer, mi lugar no es estar con él y él lo sabe, por eso esta molesto

¿Entonces?- dijo la pelirroja- pensé que lo amabas ,que dabas la vida por él

Lo hago- respondió la ojijade- pero mi lugar esta en Konoha, Sasuke no detendrá su venganza y no puedo permitirle que la destruya

¿Te enfrentarás a él? No puedo creerlo, es ilógico- dijo Karin- ilógico pelos de chicle, le amas y ¿lo dejarás?

Lo haré- dijo la muchacha segura- hay cosas que debo resolver yo misma, a pesar de que lo ame no permitiré que destruya mi hogar, su hogar, nuestro hogar.

_._

_._

_& todo oscurecerá si me quedo_

_._

_._

Karin le miro con los ojos llenos de confusión- no te comprendo Sakura- dijo apenada- juro que trato de hacerlo, pero no puedo entenderte

No muchos lo hacen- respondió la pelirrosa- pero algún día comprenderás que hay cosas que una debe hacer por si misma- dijo mirándole- Sasuke lo sabía, me conoce, para el soy un libro abierto_ y _ lo amo por eso

Te esta dejando escapar- susurro Karin impresionada

No- negó la ojijade con una sonrisa- esta dejando que sea libre, que haga lo que debo hacer, me esta dejando ser yo Karin- dijo levantándose del suelo mientras le daba la mano a la chica- te extrañare pelos de escoba

También lo hare pelos de chicle

Pero…

¿Pero?

Deberás olvidar este año Karin, tu estas apoyando a Sasuke y debe ser así- dijo la ojijade- nos enfrentaremos y juro que lograré hacer que Sasuke recapacite- dijo caminando hacia el refugio

Karin la miro con una pequeña sonrisa- ojalá lo hagas- susurro al viento.

_._

_._

_Espero que sepas, espero que sepas_

_Que esto no tiene que ver contigo_

_Es personal, yo & mi otro yo _

_Tenemos algunas que aclarar_

_._

_._

La ojijade entro y observo a Suigetsu y Juugo que le miraban con una sonrisa triste, la chica se acercó a ambos y les susurro- no hay motivos para estar tristes- dijo- arreglen esa carita que haré la cena y no quiero que me miren así

Luego de eso camino a la cocina y comenzó a hacer la cena, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas delataban su tristeza, pero era tiempo, Sasuke…Sasuke era un vengador y a pesar de amarlo con su alma, no era ya su lucha, su batalla contra él había terminado. Había conseguido los sentimientos cálidos del moreno, y juraba que lo sacaría de esa oscuridad que aun lo inundaban, pero necesitaba volver a encontrarse, necesitaba escapar y huir, antes de caer.

_._

_._

_& Te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña a su manta _

_Pero tengo que seguir con mi vida. _

_Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora, y las _

_Chicas grandes no lloran _

_._

_._

Luego de la cena Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto, Sasuke no había bajado a cenar. Sakura se sentó en su cama y las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Pero no era tiempo de eso, no lo era, ella sabía muy bien que hacer.

_._

_._

_Como pequeños compañeros en el patio del colegio _

_Jugaremos gato y las cartas de uno _

_. _

_._

Con cuidado tomo una hoja de papel y escribió una nota para Sasuke, la dejo encima de su cómoda, mañana por la mañana partiría rumbo a Konoha.

De pronto, su puerta fue abierta, era el Uchiha, quien la miraba fijo a los ojos verdes. Verde contra ónix. Una fuerza descomunal. El Uchiha cerro la puerta tras de sí y continuo mirándole. Sakura sintió una fuerte corriente en su cuerpo.

_._

_._

_Seré tu mejor amiga y tú serás mi cita de San Valentín. _

_Puedes tomar mis manos si quieres, porque quiero tomar las tuyas también _

_._

_._

El moreno agacho su cabeza y el flequillo de su pelo tapo sus ojos- no te vayas- susurro

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el moreno miro sus orbes verdes- Sakura, por favor, por favor no me dejes solo

Sakura se acercó lentamente al muchacho y tomo su rostro con las ambas manos- nunca te he dejado solo Sasuke-Kun- susurro ella con dulzura

No lo hagas- susurro él- no te vayas

Ambos sabemos que debo hacerlo Sasuke- dijo ella mirándole, más no espero respuesta y beso los labios del chico saciando su sed y su tristeza, jamás había visto al Uchiha así, pero ya no estaba en duda su partida, debía hacerlo.

_._

_._

_Seremos compañeros & amantes y compartiremos _

_Nuestros mundos secretos _

_._

_._

Con cuidado el muchacho tomo a la chica llevándole a la cama, allí la recostó y se posiciono sobre ella saboreando con lujuria sus labios.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar hacia el blanco cuello de la pelirrosa, inundándose de su aroma a cerezos, tratando de dejarlo grabado en él, poco a poco devoro y succiono cada sector de este, mientras sus manos levantaban la blusa de la chica buscando sus redondos y perfectos pechos.

Ah…-soltó un gemido la pelirrosa al sentir al muchacho jugar con uno de ellos

Con habilidad el peliazabache saco la blusa de la ojijade y con su otra mano jugueteo con el otro pecho, mientras su boca bajaba lentamente hasta su abdomen.

Necesitaba hacerla suya, tenerla para él, solo para él. Sakura era suya, suya y debía dejárselo claro.

Poco a poco con sus manos saco la parte posterior de la chica hasta dejarla solo en bragas, mientras acariciaba solo las piernas y besaba su abdomen, luego, le miro y miro sus ojos- No te vayas- murmuro y beso sus labios hinchados

Sakura besaba de igual manera, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas ante la petición del muchacho, más sus manos actuaban por si solas sacando la parte superior del traje y acariciando su gran torso.

Sasuke miro sus ojos, mientras sacaba sus bragas, con cuidado toco su intimidad introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella

Ah…-gimió la chica, mientras sentía como el ojinegro introducía otro dedo y los movía lentamente dentro de sí.- Ah…Sasuke…-gemía

Estas tan húmeda- dijo él ronco mirándole, mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica- estas lista par mi

Ah…Sa…Sasuke- gemía la muchacha mientras sentía como el cielo estaba a unos segundos de ella- ¡Sa. Sasuke!- gimió al llegar al orgasmo

El Uchiha sonrío de medio lado mientras sacaba sus dedos de la ojijade y se los lamía- deliciosa- susurro.

Sakura sin mucho que esperar saco la parte de abajo del moreno y miro sus ojos- Hazme tuya- dijo & beso los labios del moreno con pasión, lujuria y amor.

El moreno no espero y de una sola estocada se introdujo en ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente, torturando a la pelirrosa

Ah…Sasuke- gimió la ojijade- más…más rápido

Oh, mierda…-gimió él- eres tan estrecha- dijo aumentando la velocidad

Ambos, luego de un rato sintieron que llegaban al cielo, el Uchiha tomo la mano de la ojijade y realizo su última estocada quedando un rato dentro de ella, observándola, contemplándola.

Te amo- susurro él.

También te amo Sasuke- Kun- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mientras miraba los ojos ónix del moreno.

Sasuke salió del cuerpo de Sakura y la tomo de la cintura mientras se tapaban, Sakura se acomodó y abrazo al moreno.

_._

_._

_Pero es tiempo de que vuelva a casa_

_._

_._

El Uchiha le miro. La ojijade contemplo el rostro de su amado- Te extrañare- susurro

Sasuke no dijo nada y miro hacia el techo- Hn, Sakura, ¿te falta algo aquí? Dímelo, ¿Por qué debes irte?

Sasuke-kun- dijo en un tono bajo- sabes que este no es mi lugar, este no es mi hogar.

Lo sé- dijo mirándole- sé que debes marcharte, pero no quiero que lo hagas

Siempre seré tuya- susurro ya cansada por la tarde, noche que habían pasado, el moreno le contemplo y beso su frente

Y yo siempre seré tuyo, Sakura- murmuro mirándole, para poco a poco cerrar sus ojos.

_._

_._

_Se hace tarde y esta oscureciendo._

_Necesito estar conmigo misma, centrada, con claridad,_

_Paz, serenidad_

_._

_._

La mañana aclaraba y la pelirrosa despertaba, observo a quien la tenía agarrada por la cintura apegada a su cuerpo, la ojijade sonrío triste.

Con cuidado se alejó del Uchiha y beso sus labios de una forma suave y pequeña, tomo la ropa del suelo y se la coloco lentamente mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

_._

_._

_Espero que sepas, espero que sepas_

_Que esto no tiene que ver contigo_

_Es personal, yo & mi otro yo _

_Tenemos algunas que aclarar_

_._

_._

Cuando estuvo lista para marcharse tomo la nota que había escrito anteriormente y la dejo a un lado de Sasuke, con cuidado acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios mientras las lágrimas se juntaban a la fría boca de su amado, luego de eso le miro unos minutos y con sumo cuidado tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Camino por los pasillos mirando todo a su alrededor. Bajo las escaleras y al llegar abajo sonrío. No había llegado por las buenas, pero había logrado uno de los sentimientos más puros por parte de Sasuke, su amor.

En completo silencio salió del refugio, sería un largo camino hacia Konoha pero volvería.

_._

_._

_& te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña a su manta._

_Pero tengo que seguir con mi vida. _

_._

_._

Cuando el sol había salido completamente Sasuke abrió sus ojos, miro a su lado buscando el cuerpo de la chica, pero ya no estaba.

Sakura- llamo mientras envolvía su cintura con la sabana, entro al baño buscándole, pero ya era tarde, la chica se había marchado.

Observo el espejo y leyó lo que estaba escrito por la ojijade. "Te amo Sasuke-Kun". El Uchiha se pasó la mano por su cabello azabache, estaba frustrado.

Salió del baño y observo la cama, estaba dolido, agotado, observo el papel en la almohada de la muchacha, con cuidado tomo el papel mientras lo leía.

_Sasuke: _

_Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría ¿no?, soy libre, tu mismo lo dijiste en algún momento, jamás me retuviste y sé que tampoco lo harás ahora. _

_Sé que tal vez no comprendas muy bien el por que, pero así soy yo y lo sabes, no quiero que creas que rompo las promesas que algún día te hice, porque las cumplí y en algún momento lo seguiré haciendo. _

_Te quiero Uchiha, no, te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida, por eso soy capaz de perdonarte mil veces, pero es tiempo de volver a casa, rencontrarme con mi yo. No olvides, por favor no olvides lo que viviste conmigo, la gente no debo olvidar Sasuke-kun, el recuerdo es lo que nos mantiene vivos, te extrañaré por lo que quede hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver. _

_Fuiste un lindo sueño dentro de mi realidad, aun no me lo creo, siéndote sincera tal vez jamás lo haga…la vida es injusta, ambos lo sabemos, y esto , esto un sueño fue. _

_Sakura. _

Sasuke termino de leer la carta. Haruno Sakura, esa molesta lo había marcado completamente. Una media sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Hmp. Molesta- susurro doblando el papel y dejándolo donde mismo. Este era el cuarto de ella y cada vez que quisiera olvidarla volvería para impregnarse con sus recuerdos.

Miro la habitación, se coloco su ropa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, era tiempo de continuar con el entrenamiento. Con su venganza. Ya volvería a ver a su molesta pelirrosa.

_._

_._

_Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora & las _

_Chicas grandes no lloran _

_._

_._

Sakura corría a través del bosque camino a Konoha, una sonrisa afloro sin sentido de su boca- Ya nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke-Kun- dijo al viento.

* * *

_Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones, no me olviden volveré. Mila_


End file.
